


演奏外国乐器

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 仿照特师演奏外国乐器。三言两语描述小吴、丕、亮亮、荀令君。
Kudos: 4





	演奏外国乐器

**Author's Note:**

> 初次发布于2020年2月16日。
> 
> 一个存稿的结集，有小改动。

1

小吴，灾难艺术家2。

主要是指挥丕哥哭，指挥别人表演相声。只有丕哥乐在其中，其他工具人则会生气。

出身寒微，相貌平平。有点太瘦了，让人有点担心。看起来很谦逊，第一眼看不出是相声演员。

管理凉州之后和丕哥用葡萄交流。留下了不少让人落泪的葡萄果汁，后来保存的都进了博物馆。

因为被筐装过，所以又叫做筐装小吴，量词是筐。

2

丕哥，灾难艺术家。

擅长化解各种尴尬，同时习惯性制造尴尬。突然难过，突然快乐，想哭就能突然哭，叫他哭就偏不给你哭，甚至会给你摆臭脸，除非你是小吴。小吴值得。

在有荀令在的时候会变得不像本体，说话语气故作成熟稳重，故意喷很香的香，眼睛偷偷瞄，薰风自南。

爱好是通宵打猎，是未成年人网吧通宵的鼻祖之一。回来之后被爸爸的忠臣严肃教育，但是道歉很轻飘飘，一看就不是真心的。

喜欢的人是葡萄。一串葡萄吊一个丕哥。另外还有真定梨。不喜欢橘子，太酸了。

笑话爱好者。编皇览的目的实际上是为了看笑话。就像21世纪90后小时候翻阅《读者》，至少有八成先看笑话汇编。靠笑话和弟弟重归于好。

弟弟被称作诗人的王。所以丕哥是诗人的王的哥哥。所有诗人都要看看他。所以他可能碍于面子象征性地不喜欢杜甫，因为弟弟的全称是“杜甫诞生之前无可置疑的诗人的王”。杜甫应该不会在意。

3

亮亮，美丽的千年白色狐狸，寄寓在人类的躯壳里。

早年是社会青年，骂人特别难听。但因为太美丽了，说什么做什么都会被原谅。但是骂人是真的难听。和老曹并列同时代最嘴臭的人。因此惺惺相惜。

哥哥怜惜的弟弟。

本来哥哥去超市买菜，把荆州当作超市储物柜，结果买菜回来弟弟就失·身·于一个没见过更不认识的中年男人了。

中年男人，备，大耳贼，老曹称其为"卖履舍儿"。特点是沉默不语，一说话就特别好听。因为只在关键时刻优雅发言，风评不太好。

亮亮说："哥哥，你不要骂他，我自己选择跟他走的。"

哥哥好生气："你是洛丽塔吗？"

备突然打破僵局："是如鱼得水。"

"淦。"哥哥提着购物袋就气鼓鼓地走了。

其实是真的。亮亮的野心只有托身在这个大腿长肉的中年男人身上才能实现。亮亮非常厉害，可谓白手起家，当代阿信，琅琊最强白狐狸。（不过琅琊可能也只有这么一只白狐狸，因为哥哥是驴，大侄子是鹦母。权权：草）

而且哥哥不必担心，白狐狸出嫁，在床上也指不定谁0⃣️谁1⃣️。别人说来说去正宫娘娘美强惨，被渣男拖下水，后面太后监国单手抚养托油瓶长大，苦难的单亲母亲……其实谁在利用谁也说不准呢。

狐狸嘛，就算死掉了也要正丘首，在这之前早已经把丘里的事情安排得妥妥帖帖。

4

荀令。

因为美到惊心动魄，所以无法形容。

很香。

没有人不喜欢他，他也不属于任何人。

一定要形容吗？真的形容不出来。他名字都像是雪，念出口就会被人世的高温融化掉。所以之前那个人试图占有他的肉身，占有他的精神，拥有他的全部，结果刚刚伸出手臂，令君就已经融化成了一滩水，然后亮闪闪地消失在了空盒子里。香味三岁不灭，让外来务工的老曹心里和盒子一样空空空空空。

他们就是互相以为心意相通，没想到最后却教多年来源于误解的默契搅碎了彼此的心。

上面那段太正经了。

他堂弟也在老曹的公司工作，就烟火味重多了。堂弟的好同事，生了一个好儿子。大概是洛基一样的人，至少后来刘义庆他们那个时候已经定型了，变成北欧神话了。

丕哥在荀令死前和他有过快乐的谈话，眼神像小朋友看漂亮大姐姐。没想到当时大姐姐是强打起精神来和他笑，后来马上就要去寻死了。

揽裙脱丝履啊，丕哥收到悲报的时候怔住了。

颍川辛德瑞拉丢失的鞋子，成了贵汉真正的句号。不会再有这样的人了。


End file.
